


【授权翻译】Selfies (by biblionerd07)

by rebecca0830



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Steve getting nostalgic, Pre-Slash, Selfies, Tony pouts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca0830/pseuds/rebecca0830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony所想要的只是和Bucky一起拍一张自拍，但Bucky完全拒绝拍照。和任何人。好吧……也不是所有人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Selfies (by biblionerd07)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Selfies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560950) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



　　Tony所想要的只是和Bucky一起拍一张自拍。他真的觉得这不是什么很高的要求。他和队里其他每个人都有合照。在照片里，Natasha看上去光彩照人；Thor看上去十分的困惑；Clint扮了一个鬼脸；Bruce一脸遭受折磨的叹息；Fury并没有注意到自己在照片里；Steve正躺在沙发上睡觉。Tony在那张照片上加了很多关于Steve年龄的吐槽。但是Bucky总是拒绝和Tony一起自拍，而Tony也并不想偷偷地去拍他。因为Tony是一个大好人，明白Bucky过去的遭遇让他在痛苦中违背自己的自主权，Tony并不想再次强迫他。同时也因为Bucky是一名有着超级力量和金属手臂的前任杀手。

　　当然最主要的原因还是因为Tony是个大好人。

　　Bucky有见过其他人拍自拍照，和Tony一起或者没有Tony。他明白他们是无恶意的。更何况即使是Natasha都同意了。但Bucky是唯一一个不愿意的。Tony认为这和拍照有关系。也许Bucky认为照相机会偷走他的灵魂。等等，不对，在那个时代照相机已经发明了。

　　唯一能够安慰Tony的是Bucky也拒绝和其他人一起拍照，同时，也不让别人拍他的照片。没有团队合影，没有单人照——没有任何照片。他就像是个非常骄傲自负的人。

　　“这是为了给你制作ID卡。”Hill特工解释道。Tony认为她是个不错的人，因为她在和Tony的自拍里很真诚地微笑。“我们需要一张照片。”

　　“你就不能用我的档案里的照片么？”Bucky问道。Tony难以控制地发出一阵轻笑。Bucky档案里的照片是1943年拍的，他还穿着他的军装。Bucky瞥了一眼Tony，这让Tony明白如果他不去拍Bucky的马屁，他可能永远也得不到和Bucky一起的自拍照了。

　　“那个照片非常不错。”Tony说道。

　　“我以为你们会用像是……指纹识别之类的，而且你们不是有扫描仪来识别身份么？为什么你们想要照片？”Bucky的眼睛实际上正在扫视四周。Tony从来没见过有谁会为一张标准证件照而那么紧张。

　　“守卫需要每个人都有ID照片。”Hill听上去充满歉意，但她仍然拿着照相机。所以Bucky同意在背景布前拍一张照片；他照着她的指示看向某个角度，但他下巴上的肌肉紧紧绷住，导致照片看上去像是某嫌疑犯照片似的。这是，坦白的说，不是Tony见过最糟的ID照片，但也接近了。

　　“所以，来张自拍如何？”Tony建议道。“钢铁侠和他的新伙伴，钢铁臂（Iron Arm）。”

　　“我不会当钢铁臂的。”Bucky抱怨道。他已经准备离开房间了。

　　“但是你没有拒绝来张自拍！”Tony指出。但他没有得到回复。“好吧，这事我们以后再说。”

　　当Tony发现Steve和Bucky在阳台那一起自拍时，可以理解他有多生气了（他没有沮丧，也没有噘嘴，Pepper绝对是在胡说）。实际上，他们拍了一个系列的自拍照。Bucky在第一张照片中微笑，在第二张里吐出舌头，在第三张中用手指亲昵地放在Steve的脸上，然后在第四张中再次微笑。Steve，对于他来说，在每张照片里扮着鬼脸。

　　“发生了什么事？”Tony用正常而且理性的声音问道，他肯定没有大叫也没有咬牙切齿。

　　“Clint向我展示了一个手机相机上的照片展位！”Steve兴奋地说。Tony完全不知道他在说些什么。

　　“一个手机相机上的照片展位？”他重复道。

　　“你得先在手机商店中买下它。”Bucky进行了有效的补充。

　　“手机商店？”

　　“恩，就是手机里的商店。你给我买愤怒的小鸟的地方。”Steve并没有想要游戏，但Tony认为所有人的手机上都得有游戏。Steve从来不玩那些游戏。大部分时间里他甚至不知道他的手机在哪里。安装在手机里的GPS更多的是用来寻找手机本身而不是用来定位Steve。

　　“哦，一个照片展示的应用软件。”Tony不知道此时是应该嘲笑这两个看上去二十岁的男人总是用九十岁老头子的方式说话，还是质问更多的信息。“但是，嗯，Bucky。”Tony保持自己有礼貌的声音，绝对没有充满控诉。“你说过你讨厌拍照的。”

　　“确实如此。”他承认道。

　　“所以……”Tony用眼神指向手机。

　　“Steve让我这么做的。”

　　这个，很明显，是个完美的解释。Bucky不假思索地回答，而且也没有准备添加更多的细节。

　　“以前在二战前我们就拍过这样的照片。科尼岛有一个照相馆，我们花了一整天在那里。”

　　“我们拍照片的时候Steve还没现在那么大个子。”实际上Bucky正坏坏地笑着，Tony不确定他以前有见过他这么顽皮的一面。他喜欢这个。他和Bucky能有共同语言。

　　“你还有那些照片么？”Tony问道。Steve耸耸肩。

　　“我死亡了七十年。”他指出。“如果它们不在美国博物馆，我不知道它们会在哪里。“

　　Tony甚至不能对此抓狂，真的，这两人只是在共同经历了那么多痛苦的过去后，试着重新创造一个快乐的回忆。他在内心叹了口气。

　　“所以你只和Steve一起自拍？”Tony问道，语气仿佛遭受折磨。Bucky点头，Tony大声地叹息着，非常有戏剧效果。

　　“我永远不会原谅这个的。”他告诉Bucky。Bucky一脸淡然。

　　三天后，Steve在厨房间的洗手台上看到有什么东西。当他拿起来后，他意识到这是一组旧相片——黑白色，看上去有些年岁了，被密封在某种塑料保护套里。当他把这个拿给Bucky看后，他们花了一个小时来决定把照片挂在哪里，然后Bucky叹了一口气。

　　“现在我不得不和Tony一起自拍来感谢他做的这一切了。”他说。

　　“你就不能换种方式感谢他么？”Steve脱口而出。也许他喜欢成为唯一一个能和Bucky一起拍照的人。他永远不会承认这个的，尽管他从Bucky挑起的眉毛知道Bucky早已经看透他了。

　　“不如你也一起加入吧，怎么样？”Bucky建议道。“而且他只能拍一张。”Steve觉得这个还能接受，而Tony，出乎意料的，对此没有任何反对。

　　但是他永远不会停止称呼Bucky为“钢铁臂”的。

　　END


End file.
